This is Home
by Kyleigh the Great
Summary: Angelina Johnson is home for Christmas during her fifth year. Between dealing with her siblings, parents and the troubles at school, she feels that she's slowly going insane...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I suck at fics okay? This is my first one in, uh... ever. Flame it if you must, but I warn you, the wrath of Kyleigh is not pleasant. Ha. Just kidding.  
  
Disclaimer: I own. uh. a couple of things. If you see stuff that belongs to JK, then you know it's hers. Otherwise, I made up the characters to torture Angelina and make a complete doofus out of her. That over with, read on!  
  
Christmas Morning  
  
Angelina Johnson rolled over and opened her eyes sleepily. She screamed and threw a pillow at her brother Devan, who had been making faces at her while she slept. "Devan Carter Johnson! Don't ever do that again!"  
  
Devan chuckled lightly as he threw the pillow back. It's not like he hadn't heard worse threats from his 16-year-old sister. He was 19 years old, recently out of Hogwarts, and loved to joke his younger sister repeatedly. "Do what Ang? I wasn't doing anything. I woke up and somehow found myself in your room making faces."  
  
Angelina glared at Devan. She shot him a look that said, 'so what if you got on the Appleby Arrows on your first try-out? You have no right to try dad's temper over his ecstasy about it.' "Oh, I'm so sure," she said, her words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well, now that you're up, Samantha and Mike are waiting on you to open presents." Devan said as he began to walk out of the room.  
  
Samantha and Mike were Angelina and Devan's younger brother and sister. Samantha was 9 while Mike was 5. Not quite Hogwarts age yet. "I'll be there in a minute." Angelina lay back down and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about her dream that she was in the middle of before she was so rudely awoken.  
  
"I wouldn't go back to sleep if I were you. That dream of Fred Weasley isn't going to come back." This comment was followed by another pillow at which he laughed and threw back.  
  
Angelina listened for his footsteps to fade away. She didn't know what made her angrier, the fact that Devan knew exactly what she was thinking about or his knowing that she fancied Fred in the first place. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and slipped on fuzzy blue slippers and a blue robe. She turned and started to fix her bed. Finishing, her hand lingered over the red Quaffle and broomstick and the spread's bluish color. It was good to be home for Christmas. Even if she had to leave all her friends back at Hogwarts.  
  
'Hogwarts. What a great place. I want to go back already.' She thought as she automatically began brushing her wiry black hair. She dwelled on the thoughts of Hogwarts as she slipped into the hall outside her room. She walked into Devan's room and picked up his wand. "Smoothisius Hatatalus," she whispered before her raven black hair straightened itself. Technically, she wasn't supposed to do magic out of school. But since she used Devan's wand... well, what they don't know can't hurt them.  
  
She walked out of Devan's room and headed toward the stairs. She placed her hand on the rail, but found that there wasn't much room as what looked to be fairies and holly trailed down it. "Well this is new," she mumbled.  
  
"Well it is Christmas Angie," a girlish voice said behind Angelina who turned to face its owner. "Why else would you be home?"  
  
"I know that Squirt." Angelina said cheerfully to Samantha, her little sister that remarkably looked almost identical to the tall black girl herself.  
  
"It's Samantha Angie." Samantha said angrily.  
  
"I know." Angelina grinned. She looked into the angry liquid brown eyes that stared back at her then stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Angelina! How can you be so childish?" an infuriated Samantha demanded of her older sister.  
  
"Like this." Once again, Angelina stuck her tongue out at her younger sibling then ran down the stairs. "Betcha can't get me!"  
  
"Betcha I can!" came the answer. Samantha raced down the stairs after her sister. She bumped into her at the bottom. "Ang, why'd you sto-- Ooooh. That's why."  
  
Angelina nodded vaguely. She was too engrossed with looking at the beautiful room that her mother had fixed up the night before. "Did you know she was doing this?" She waved a hand at the white room with hardwood floors and a white carpet with red, dark green and other unmentioned colors mixed in. They marveled at the huge Douglas Fur tree near the windows that was decorated with fairies from their mothers work (She worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry) not to mention the hand-sculpted ornaments. A fire crackled merrily in the brick fireplace, around which were positioned two reddish armchairs and a greenish couch. The she that was mentioned was of course, Clair Johnson, the two girls' mother.  
  
Samantha shook her head. "No, no I didn't. But it's beautiful."  
  
Angelina nodded. "Wonder where everyone is."  
  
"Over here of course." The girls turned o face their brothers and parents in the doorway that led to the kitchen. "So, do you really like the room girls?" Their mother asked excitedly.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Samantha said at the same time Angelina said, "You out did yourself!"  
  
Clair Johnson beamed. "Glad you think so girls."  
  
"Uh. Hate to interrupt this exchange of complements, but can we please open presents now?" A very impatient looking 6 year old with wild black hair and brown eyes said. He was quite tall for his age.  
  
"Sorry Mike." Angelina said grinning. "Dad, why don't you count us down?"  
  
Carter Johnson grinned. "Alright. On your marks, get set, GO!" The whole Johnson family raced to the Christmas tree and began opening presents wildly as was the tradition.  
  
Angelina felt a whack as Devan hit her with a box. She ignored it and opened her last present. She jumped up triumphantly and waved it around. "DONE!"  
  
"Aw! No fair Angelina! You never win!" Mike said pouting.  
  
"Thanks for the support Mike." Angelina said cheerfully as she petted her new kitten and looked at the new family dog which Carter had named Lucy. "Why'd we get her? I know why I have Molly, but I thought you decided not to get a dog."  
  
"Well Ange, we just wanted a dog," her mother calmly explained as she reviewed a report from work. She waved her wand and watched as three ghostly figures reacted a scene.  
  
"Didn't you know that Lina?" Devan said grinning mischievously.  
  
"Oh put a sock in it." Angelina said and received two 'Angelina!' s from both of her parents.  
  
((A/N: Slight cliffhanger, but you'll have to live. I'm too lazy to type the rest. Until next time, Goodbye my adoring fans that probably don't exist!!)) 


	2. So... this is it.

Sorry people who expected me to finish this fic. I have no brainpower after Algebra classes all day and no insparation so I'm calling it quits. Maybe later on after Algebra has become less difficult and I have you know, coherent thoughts. Just remember, Angelina/Fred forever! Bwahahahahaha. Well, this is good-bye I guess. I'll still review, but I won't be writing anytime soon. Peace to my peoples! Kyleigh 


End file.
